Eclipse
by AlphaGammaSigma
Summary: AU based on DS9 episode Paradise Lost. Darkness descends across the Alpha Quadrant as Admiral Leyton's dictatorship comes to power.


Disclaimer: This piece of fiction is written for non-profit entertainment only. Star Trek, and all the characters therein are the intellectual property of Paramount Pictures.

Tag: AU based on DS9 episode "Paradise Lost." Darkness descends across the Alpha Quadrant as Admiral Leyton's dictatorship comes to power. - Reviews appreciated.

"Eclipse"

AlphaGammaSigma

-

Prologue

The light was departing. The air drew down

all of the earth's creatures...

-_Inferno_, Dante Alighieri

---

14 September 2372

Stardate 49364

San Francisco, Earth

The transmission was sent on broad subspace band, distributing the message almost instantaneously to all points in the Federation, as well as any other world within range. The collected and cultured voice was one meant for bringing ease. The message protocol first activated every viewscreen on Earth, before continuing to every corner of the Alpha Quadrant:

"_Citizens_ of Earth. Citizens of the Federation. These past few days have most assuredly been frightening and trying to many. There has not been a time of such great concern amongst us for centuries. When the Borg threat emerged, we were frightened. But we overcame the Borg, and now we must have within ourselves the same resolve in facing the Dominion today.

_The_ Dominion is in every estimate, the greatest threat to the Federation in its history. It's Founders are perhaps its greatest weapon of all. They are able to assume every shape; to mimic every living thing with such proficiency that our technology is unable to tell the difference. A changeling, the term frequently used for, and by, the Founders, was responsible for the incident at Antwerp. He and, potentially other cohorts, were able to disable the entirety of Earth's power grid. No one knows what else the are capable of.

_However_, we do know they have been able to assume the identities of at least two prominent figures within the government of the Federation. Ambassador Krajensky's replacement several months ago nearly started a war with the Tzenkethi. And now, we have discovered a changeling among the President's advisors. To think, a changeling advising the President of the Federation on matters of security and strategy. The very idea of someone so close to the President's ear being a changeling terrifies me. The threat to our way of life posed by them is certainly palpable.

_We_ must also be aware of the other apparatus at the Dominion's disposal. Besides the Founder's themselves, there is the Jem'Hadar, the engineered army of the Dominion. They are, in a diabolical way, the perfect soldiers. They have no emotion sympathy or respect for life. They are engineered to fight for their gods: the Founders, and are controlled through chemical dependency to a drug only the Founders can supply. 'Victory is life' is their motto and mission. They are bred to vanquish their enemy.

_Unfortunately_ we are only now becoming fully aware of Dominion's threat. In response, it has been decided by Starfleet that we should ready ourselves more fully. In that regard, it is my responsibility as Chief of Starfleet Operations, that as of today, Starfleet is taking direct control of security, here on Earth, and throughout the Federation. All active and reserve officers have been mobilized. In addition, Starfleet is now charged with the control of all Federation governmental competencies. Many of you will might find the idea of this to be of bitter taste. I myself find it as such. But to counter the Dominion, speed is essential; to essential to wait for the processes of democratic bureaucracy to take place. The President himself has been taken into protective custody and is in a safe location.

_I _know, for certain, that we will be able to overcome this challenge to our society. We have the necessary resolve to win this. By continuing on; by working together for our collective security, we will be able to achieve victory in this struggle. Let us hope that the victory will be quick, so that we may return to the way of life for which we all strive."

-End Transmission. Fleet Admiral Nathaniel Leyton, Starfleet Command.-

* * *

Nathaniel Leyton returned to his office from the main conference room at Starfleet Headquarters. Having sat and turned his head towards the bay, and the Golden Gate bridge beyond, he let a sigh escape. Tired, sad eyes looked out upon the sight. 

"That was an excellent speech, Admiral."

Captain Erika Benteen had followed a few minutes behind her former commanding officer and mentor, coming into his office with naturally-brewed black coffee. Leyton was pleased. He had always hated replicated food. It was said that some people could taste the difference between natural and replicated food, even though the molecular structures were basically the same. Still, there was something about "real" food and drink that appealed to him, coffee especially. The Admiral accepted the proffered coffee, thanking her.

Erika Benteen had become, after so many years as the Admiral's adjutant, used to getting him the unreplicated food. She had also become used to his professional, positive attitude, as well. Having not detected it was what surprised her the most. "Admiral?"

"Have we done the right thing, Erika?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Another sigh escaped the Admiral. "I keep on thinking on what Benjamin said to me. That what we were creating was a 'dictatorship.' Despite everything that I want to believe, what happens to us if that's what we've created here?"

"Whether it is or not, sir, we need this power to protect the Federation. The Council can be re-established after the Dominion threat is neutralized." The Captain was firm in where she placed her faith. In regards to the Federation, she had her faith firmly planted in Nathaniel Leyton. "We need you, Admiral. You can't second-guess your decision. Not now, in any case."

* * *

"I realize that, Erika." his mood seemed to lighten almost immediately. "You are right, of course. Now that we have this opportunity, we need to make the best of it." He walked around from behind his desk, lifting a PADD up from it. "Here are all the transfer orders. I've certified them all personally. I want you to notify everyone of the transfers. I also need the fleet deployments. We need to fortify are positions on all Federation worlds and our colonies." 

"Yes, sir," replied Captain Benteen. She looked down and read through the data for a moment. An expression of concern came across her features. Quick to voice her concern, as always, she said, "Sir, do you mean for these transfer orders for Captain Sisko to still take place? He can't be entrusted with such an important…"

Admiral Leyton quickly cut off the rest of her sentence. "Yes, he can. I assured him that his release would follow the transfer of power. And despite his opposition to all of this, Ben is still a good officer. He may be reluctant at first. He may try to come up with some way to try and stop us, but when he realizes that is impossible, he'll come to realize that the best way of ending Starfleet control is to cooperate with us in our efforts against the Dominion."

Captain Benteen continued to stare down at the PADD. "And what of the crew of the _Defiant_?"

"Release them. But only after I have released and spoken with Benjamin. Go ahead and have the_ Defiant _repaired as well. It took quite a beating before they surrendered. We must thank Lieutenant Arriaga for sabotaging the ship's defenses, on top of everything else. List him for a promotion to Lieutenant Commander and transfer him to Planetary Operations, here on Earth."

"I'm afraid Lieutenant Arriaga will be quite unable to accept either, Admiral." The newer voice was one of control. There was a slight amusement added to it, almost as if the words had been an inside joke to their owner. Nathaniel Leyton had to rein in his contempt as he turned towards the man he knew was now standing in the room.

"Sloan…"

TBC

Author's Note: I realize that this is short. But that's what a prologue is meant to be! All other chapters will be significantly longer than this. Besides, I **_had_** to have a cliffhanger like that. Until next time!


End file.
